Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie
'''Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie 'is a American 3D computer-animated comic science fiction adventure comedy film based on the video game character of the same name. It was written and directed by Nicholas Stoller, produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Activision Blizzard Studios. The film features a ensemble cast with Josh Gad, Daisy Ridley, Peter Dinklage, Morgan Freeman, and Jenny Slate. The film focuses on the origins of the titular protagonist. Development of a ''Crash Bandicoot ''film first began with DreamWorks Animation in 2008. After various production troubles, including various directors leaving the project, frequent changes to the cast, and a turnaround with DeamWorks leaving the project, the film finally landed at JeremyWorks Studios with Nicholas Stoller directing and Universal and Sony Pictures serving as distributor. ''Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie had its world premiere in Los Angeles on December 17, 2018 and was released on January 18, 2019 by Universal Pictures in the United States and by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in other countries in Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX formats. It received universally critical acclaim, with praise for its musical score, faithfulness to its source, voice performances of the cast, humor, soundtrack, and animation. A sequel, titled Crash Bandicoot Returns, was announced and is scheduled to be released on July 22, 2022. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Josh Gad as Crash Bandicoot * Daisy Ridley as Coco Bandicoot * Peter Dinklage as Dr. Cortex * Sabrina Carpenter as Nina * Morgan Freeman as Aku Aku * Jenny Slate as Tawna * Hugh Jackman as Koala Kong * Jai Courtney as Dingodile * Matt Dillon as N. Brio * Michael Jai White as Tiny Tiger * Lacey Chabert as Rilla Roo * Dee Bradley Baker as Ripper Roo * Steve Buscemi as Pinstripe * James Franco as Komodo Joe * Seth Rogen as Komodo Moe Production Development DreamWorks Animation announced a deal with Activision in 2008 to acquire the rights to make an adaption to the video game franchise, Crash Bandicoot. However, the next year, DreamWorks gave up the rights to a film adaption. More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting It was announced that the original voice cast from Crash Bandicoot ''series will be entirely replaced by better-known actors in this film due to the hopes of attracting a larger audience, akin to what JeremyWorks did to the voice cast of ''Nights into Dreams (2018). Coming soon! Music On May 16, 2018, it was announced that John Powell will compose the score for the film. Release Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie ''was released on January 18, 2019 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX by Universal Pictures in the United States and by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in other countries. The film was previously scheduled for release on February 18, 2019 but was moved back to avoid competition with Warner Animation Group's ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. The film was shown alongside a short film Flamingo and the Yo-Yo. Marketing * A teaser trailer was released on June 12, 2018, and was shown before Incredibles 2, Uncle Drew, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, and Nights into Dreams. * The first official trailer was released on September 28, 2018, and was shown before Smallfoot, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Mary Poppins Returns. Merchandise A Crash Bandicoot graphic novel and comic miniseries was published by IDW Publishing in 2019. The graphic novel, titled Crash Bandicoot: Quest Bash, was written by Liz Marsham and illustrated by Nicoletta Baldari. A comic miniseries, titled Crash Bandicoot: N.Sane Stories, was written by Christos Gage and Landry Walker, and illustrated by Gurihiru, J. Bone, Andrea Greppi and Roberta Zanotta. From December 2018 to May 2019, Crash Bandicoot was available for meet and greets at Universal theme parks since 2013. Home media The film was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on March 26, 2019, while the DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray was released later on April 16, 2019, by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in the United States and by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in other countries. All releases will include the short film Wumpa Time. It was the one of the first new films to be released on JeremyNow!, alongside Nights into Dreams, Howl of the Moon, Bumblebee, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Greenwoods, The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie and Medieval Quest. Sequel In March 2018, JeremyWorks stated that there were ideas for a planned ''Crash Bandicoot ''film franchise as long as the film is a box office success. Before the film's release, Universal and Sony Pictures gave a sequel the greenlight, with Nicholas Stoller, the director and writer of the film, stated to return with a possible 2022 release date. Josh Gad will also reprise his role as Crash Bandicoot as well. On March 13, 2019, JeremyWorks Studios and Activision Blizzard Studios announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on July 22, 2022. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films